


Fanfiction Sales

by MelissaSz89



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jensen being an adorable clueless dork, M/M, Misha being a loveable prankster, sunset pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen helps Misha with his fanfiction sales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Sales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post (http://on-the-road-so-far.tumblr.com/post/130973795046/jared-i-sleep-naked-jensen-i-didnt-know) of Jensen being absolutely adorable at torcon this weekend <3

They were lying together on Jensen's barely wide enough bed in his trailer, when Misha first brought up his idea. Jensen was itching for a shower after Misha's rather unexpected visit (Misha didn't have any scenes to shoot that day) and was about to get up to suggest one, when Misha reached out and held him back with a hand on his arm.

"Wait a second, I need you."

Jensen threw him an incredulous look. "You just had me. Twice," he deadpanned, not sure whether to be impressed or annoyed by Misha's stamina. The guy was over 40 for Christ's sake!

Misha rolled his eyes at him, but couldn't hide a self-satisfied smirk at Jensen's train of thought. The bastard. "I didn't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Jensen."

Jensen was about to reply that he wasn't the one who just bent his partner in positions that should be physically impossible in order to satisfy some weird obsession to try every position from the Kamasutra at least once, but he refrained. Instead he glared at Misha, rather ineffectively, considering how smug he still looked.

Misha sat up as well, with his phone suddenly in his hand, which Jensen had no clue how he got it, since their clothes were all strewn around his trailer. "I meant, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Jensen asked warily. While it made him feel like a bastard himself to not agree with anything without asking what is was, he had learned his lesson when Jared and Misha had tried to drag him into one of their more epic prank wars, which included too much kale, lube and woman's underwear than Jensen could handle.

"I've written this fanfiction - don't look at me like that!"

Immediately, Jensen tried to adjust his face into something that didn't look like he was 100% done with the subject already. He probably managed about only 88% done, he thought proudly to himself.

"Anyway," Misha went on, ignoring Jensen grimacing at him. "I put it up two weeks ago and the sales are incredibly low."

"Shocking," Jensen muttered under his breath, which in turn earned him a disgruntled glare from Misha. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. How could I possibly help you with that?"

For a tiny moment there was something in Misha's eyes that should have made all his alarm bells ring. In hindsight he blamed it on the fact hat he was still too caught up in how those eyes had looked up at him half-lidded and filled with delirious pleasure when Jensen had been on top of him a few minutes earlier, after having taken control of their second round, sure that his spine would thank him for it later.

"You know, little things could help," Misha suggested, innocently enough.

Jensen didn't buy it for a second. "Little things like what?"

"You know the way you always need to touch me in our photo ops together?"

"What? I don't..."

Misha shot him a look that clearly said how stupid it would be for Jensen to deny it. He dragged the sheets over himself in a defensive move and crossed his arms. "Fine. What about it?"

The answering smile was too adorable for Jensen to remain upset.

"Well, maybe you could place your hands more... strategically."

"You mean, more _inappropriately_."

"There's nothing wrong with some ass-grabbing. I do it all the time."

"Not with me," Jensen replied with absolutely no jealousy in his voice. Nope, not at all jealous.

"I believe I just did more than _grab_ your ass," Misha said devilishly, while his right hand slid sneakily under the sheets to ghost over Jensen's tender backside.

It shouldn't be enough to make Jensen quiver with renewed interest. Maybe Misha was secretly feeding him some lust potion. It was strange how that thought didn't seem too crazy.

"Alright, Mish. How about we take a shower and you tell me what you want me to do and then I tell you all the things I absolutely won't do and then we can negotiate," he offered with a smirk and finally got up from the bed, enjoying the way Misha's eyes followed his every movement.

"Sounds like a good plan."

\------------------

It had been a terrible plan.

Jensen should have known better than to negotiate with Misha when there was naked skin involved.

As it were, he was currently standing in the photo op room at their next convention, waiting for Misha to show up, half anticipating, half dreading the next half hour. When Misha came skipping into the room, obviously in a good mood, Jensen felt himself relax a bit though. It never failed to amaze him how much Misha's presence calmed him and made him forget his worries.

Misha immediately leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "You ready?"

Jensen thought he could already hear some giggling from a few of the girls standing in line for their photo, but he just grinned. "You bet."

The next half hour went by fast and Jensen was surprised how much fun it actually was to act according to Misha's plans. Once or twice his brain piped up on how much of their behaviour would be all over the internet soon, but one look at Misha's joyful eyes had him playing along again.

When the last girl stepped up to them and asked Misha to hug her while Jensen should hug them both from behind Misha, Jensen acted on instinct. He threw one arm over both of their shoulders, drawing them close and pressing his whole body firmly up against Misha's. His other hand sneaked down do Misha's hip, lower than what would be described as just friendly, and he squeezed it in a possessive hold.

Jensen knew that no one except their photographer could see it right then. But he had no doubt about the girl posting and spreading it around her social media later that day. As she thanked them and hurried off, Jensen kept a hold of Misha, nuzzling into his neck. "That what you wanted?" he whispered and felt Misha shiver as his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin just behind the other man's ear.

"Yes," came the soft reply and Jensen felt a rush of deep affection at Misha's breathless voice.

Maybe it had been a good plan after all.

\------------------

A week later, in which Jensen had proceeded to avoid his twitter account at all cost, Misha came to him with a forlorn expression on his face and claimed that his fanfiction sales still hadn't gone up noticeably.

Jensen tried to sympathize, but he didn't really get what the fuss was about. "So, what? I mean, why are you even writing that stuff?"

"It's quite wonderful to tell a story about characters you already know and care about," Misha answered and then launched himself into a passionate speech about how much he enjoyed exploring Dean's bisexuality in fanfiction.

Meanwhile, Jensen just stood there gaping at him, because it honestly hadn't even occurred to him that Misha would actually be writing that kind of stuff about Dean. Which means, he was writing more or less about Jensen as well. "Why are you writing porn about us?" he hissed and dragged Misha around a corner, where they could have some privacy. _Privacy_ being the key word.

Misha shrugged him off and grinned. "Who said I was writing porn?"

" _You_ just did."

"No, actually, I didn't."

"Of course you did."

"No, not at all."

"Then what was this whole big speech about Dean being bi about?" Jensen demanded and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Exploring Dean's sexuality doesn't necessarily mean that I'm writing porn," Misha replied carefully.

Jensen mulled that over for a moment. Okay, so maybe he had over-reacted. Maybe Misha was just writing some ridiculously sweet DeanCas story after all, which was fine by him. He just didn't want Misha, who had all the real knowledge about Jensen's body and how he behaved in bed, to share something as private as that with the whole world.

"I _am_ writing porn, though."

There was a pause in which Jensen was sure he just suffered a heart attack, before Misha started laughing and Jensen realised he'd been played.

"That your way of asking for my help again? Because let me tell you, it's not working," he grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that," Misha pleaded and kissed him shortly on the lips. Jensen stood stoically still and kept his eyes open. Which was probably a mistake, because looking into Misha's ridiculously expressive blue eyes made his resolve crumble faster than he'd like to admit.

"Seriously, Jensen. It's important. All the sales go to Random Acts and I could really use your..."

"Alright, just tell me what you want. I'll do it."

\------------------

Another week later Jensen found himself avoiding his facebook account at all cost. They had spent another family day with their wives and children at the beach and it had been all around perfect. When the sun begun to set, Misha looked at him with such tenderness in his eyes, that Jensen had no qualms about getting up to take Misha's hand in his and walk over to where the waves were slowly lapping at the shore.

They stood side by side, their feet buried in wet sand, pressed so close together that their interlocked hands wouldn't be seen at first glance, but weren't completely hidden either. After a while, Jensen loosened his hold and wrapped his arm around Misha's waist, wanting the other man as near as possible. In the back of his mind, Jensen knew that Danneel and Vicki were surely taking about a hundred pictures from behind them, but in that moment he didn't spare any thought of what Misha might do with them later. 

When his phone lit up shortly after midnight and Jensen saw that it was a text from Misha with a link to his facebook page, he didn't open it immediately, just sent back a short message that said, _Go to sleep_. 

He blamed the beautiful sunset that day for the fact that he added one of those stupid kiss-y faces, before hitting the "send" button.

The next day, Jensen resisted opening the link until far into the afternoon when Danneel started showing him some of the pictures she had taken on the beach. He had to admit that some of them were truly lovely and he finally gave in and looked at Misha's newest post.

It was another collage, this time with eight pictures taken clearly on only one day. Jensen was sure that alone would be enough to help Misha promote his little work. He smiled as he recognised one of his favourite pictures Danneel had shown him in that collage. It was actually quite nice. 

Then he made the mistake to scroll further down, where another picture popped up and Jensen nearly dropped his phone.

That devious little bastard.

It was another picture of them in front of the sunset. But it had been taken shortly before Jensen had shoved Misha playfully into the waves for grabbing his ass rather forcefully. Which was now on display for everyone, with a text added.

 _A short while ago, Jensen complained to me that I never grab his ass. Satisfied now_ , Jensen Ackles _?_

He was going to kill Misha.

\------------------

Three weeks and two more conventions later, Jensen had admiringly not murdered Misha, but instead he found himself strangely becoming used to the increase of gossip on set and on his social media. It didn't bother him nearly as much as he had thought it would and it helped knowing that it was for a good cause.

That was until the day Jared asked him about it.

They were between two takes, waiting for the set to be put in order again after a stunt gone slightly wrong, when Jared nudged him with his elbow from his seat next to him. "So, what's up with you and Misha?"

Jensen looked up at him from where he'd been checking his phone and frowned. "Why?"

"Just asking. You two are all over each other in the last few weeks and it's starting to weird me out, man," Jared laughed.

For a short moment Jensen felt a stab of uncertainty. "I thought you were cool with us. You know that Danneel and Vicki..."

"Hey, I know you're all happy with your little arrangement and I'm more than cool with it, believe me," Jared interrupted him, looking serious enough to put Jensen's worries at ease, before he lapsed into another grin. "Beats watching the two of you making gooey eyes at each other from afar."

"Shut up."

Jared laughed again and shoved his elbow into his side once more. "Seriously though, what's going on? Did you get hitched and now you're having your honeymoon?"

"We can't even _get_ hitched, idiot," Jensen deflected grumpily and prayed that the guys from set design would get a move on before he had to tell Jared the reason behind their behaviour. Because he knew Jared far too well and he would totally be that kind of freak who would want to read porn about his best friend having gay sex with their other best friend and demand the link to Misha's fanfiction. Which he would then proceed to laugh himself silly over and use for a hundred different ways to embarrass them.

Because as much as Misha had sworn that he wasn't actually writing porn about them, or rather about Dean and Cas, Jensen didn't know if he should believe him. There was always that mischievous glint in Misha's eyes when they talked about his story and Jensen had decided, for his sanity's sake, that he would just let it be and never ever read a single word of it.

"Come on, Jensen. You know I won't stop bothering you until you tell me," Jared sing-songed and shoved him. Again.

"Stop it," he snapped and rubbed his side.

"You're just sensitive," Jared remarked off-handedly, like the full brunt of his elbow couldn't hurt a fly. "Now tell me."

"Okay, fine!" Jensen exploded and pushed his chair away before Jared's elbow could hit him again.

The eager way in which Jared looked at him made him roll his eyes. Dogs and Jared. The similarities were truly endless.

"Misha wrote some story. Fanfiction, actually. About us. Well, about Dean and Cas. At least, I think so. Anyway, he asked me to... uh, to be a little more affectionate in public for a while. Just, you know, to get the sales up a bit."

Jared's mouth was hanging open and his eyes had grown wide.

Worried, Jensen reached out a hand and asked, "Dude, are you okay?"

And then Jared gave a full-body twitch and promptly fell over, laughing maniacally. He actually took the chair down with him, which made several members of their crew look over at them in concern, until they saw Jared sitting there on the floor, with tears leaking from his eyes and shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

It took about five minutes for him to calm down enough to pick himself and the chair back up from the floor and even then he kept giggling to himself with every breath.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Jensen finally said, exasperated.

Which caused another shorter round of amused snorts to escape Jared's mouth, before he finally managed to get some words out. "And - and did the... the sales go up?" It was still interrupted by two heavy chuckles.

Jensen frowned at him, truly not getting what exactly it was that amused his best friend in such extreme fashion. "I don't know. Misha says it helps, but it's still going slow."

"Oh god, I can't..." Another fit of giggles erupted from Jared and Jensen had enough.

"What? What is it with you?" he demanded, annoyed.

With obvious effort Jared composed himself and looked at him. "Have you ever read any fanfiction, Jensen? At all?"

"No! Why the hell would I?" Jensen shot back, remembering that time when they'd still been living together and he'd found Jared bent over his laptop in the living room, reading something that looked suspiciously like porn about himself as Sam and the Trickster. It was the exact same moment, Jensen swore to himself he would never venture in that part of the fandom.

"Okay. Uh, I don't know how to tell you, so I'm just gonna say it."

Now Jensen was starting to get a little nervous. What the hell was happening?

"You don't _sell_ Fanfiction. It's all for free, man."

Jensen blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah... it's not like every writer on the internet can just use the characters of the show to make profit with it, you know? That's why it's called fanfiction. It's something from fans, for fans, and it's all totally for free."

"You're not fucking with me, are you?" Jensen asked, needing to be sure.

"Nope," Jared answered, now fully grinning again. "But I gotta give it to Misha, this prank was masterful. _Legendary_ , even."

Jensen didn't bother replying. He shot up from his chair and walked away from the set in quick strides towards their trailers. He could still hear Jared starting to laugh again in the background.

\------------------

When Jensen finally reached Misha's trailer he pounded on the door with his fist, but got no reply. "Open the door, I know you're in there," he growled.

"Actually, I'm right here," came Misha's amused voice from his right and Jensen spun around to glare at him.

Misha actually looked taken aback by the force of it, but instead of turning tail like every other normal person would do, he hurried to Jensen's side and looked up at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Goddamnit.

Faced with that earnest and compassionate gaze, Jensen found his anger receding almost immediately. It also made him wonder about how Misha could have pushed his prank so far without giving himself away. "We need to talk," he said shortly, not wanting to make any assumptions.

"Okay," Misha replied and pushed past him to open his trailer door, all the while still shooting him concerned glances.

Once they were alone, Jensen tried to calm himself and asked wryly, "How are the sales going?"

Something in Jensen's tone, not to mention his whole behaviour, made Misha pause for a moment, before a sheepish look crossed his features. "So, you figured it out, huh?" he countered, looking chagrined but still too pleased with himself.

"Yeah, took me longer than you thought it would, didn't it?" Jensen replied sarcastically.

"Hey," Misha took a step towards him and placed his hand against his chest, right over his heart. Jensen felt himself relax at the touch, even though it made him feel even more irritated as well. "I wanted to tell you, I swear."

"Oh, really? When?" he asked, trying to hold on to his aggravation for a bit longer.

"Soon?" Misha tried, a tentative smile on his lips.

Jensen sighed, helpless against the way that smile affected him. "Mish... you made me act like a complete fool for weeks. Why didn't you..."

"Did I?" Misha cut in, squinting at him with that same intensity with which Cas always looks at Dean.

"What?"

"Did I truly make you act like a _fool_?" Misha clarified, as his smile widened. "Because I didn't think of anything you did as foolish."

"But..."

"I thought it was sweet how you acted. And at times rather hot," he continued with a horribly cheesy wriggle of his eyebrows. "You want to know the truth?"

There was another kind of tension between them now. One that made Jensen want to push Misha down onto his bed, instead of pounding on some doors in anger. "Tell me."

"The truth is, I enjoyed it," Misha confessed quietly, his eyes trailing up and down between Jensen's eyes and his lips. "After I heard about what you said about fanfiction sales sky rocketing at that con, I couldn't help myself but wanting to tease you about it. You're too adorable when you're being so clueless."

Jensen suspected he should get affronted about that last statement. But he found himself far too mesmerised by Misha's gaze and the low rumble of his voice, so intimate and fond. 

"I wanted to tell you right after that first con where I enlisted your _help_. But it was too much fun, seeing you let loose like that and I, rather selfishly, wanted to see it again," Misha went on and quirked a grin. "Though I think, you have also enjoyed yourself more than usually that day."

"That's not really the point," Jensen tried to argue, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was still talking, because Misha _did_ have a point.

"Isn't it?" Misha whispered and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the underside of his chin. "Because that's the reason I kept going. Not because of some stupid plan to prank you or embarrass you. It was because I loved seeing you like that, so open and playful. Happy."

Happy.

It was true. Jensen had felt lighter and happier in the last few weeks than he ever remembered being since they started their relationship. A part of him had always been so worried about everyone's reaction, always trying to be careful not to reveal too much. Having an excuse to forget all his inhibitions had given him the opportunity to act like he wanted. Hugging Misha whenever he felt like it. Pulling him close, simply to enjoy the feeling. Not feeling like he needed to explain himself to anyone. Just be himself.

And right now, all he wanted was to kiss Misha.

So he did.

"I _did_ write porn about us," Misha mumbled through his shirt a little while later, which Jensen was trying to pull over his head.

"Hmm?"

Finally the unnecessary piece of clothing was gone. "I said..."

"I heard you," Jensen said, while going to work on Misha's belt buckle.

"You wanna read it?" Misha asked, grinning at him teasingly.

With a quick tug, Jensen pulled the belt off him and smiled back at him. "How about you show me?"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still giggling over the fact that Jensen apparently thinks that "Fanfiction sales" is something that exists and I don't think I'll ever stop giggling over it :D So, I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
